Battle of the Teen Stars
by Ifyouonlyknew25
Summary: So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have been going on a pranking spree. So when ndor says to cut it out or be fired, both shows are forced to quit. But ndor decides to give them a third option: make it a hit TV show!


**Battle of the Teen Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC :( Sorry. Oh, and btw, if I DID own SWAC, Sonny and Chad would have kissed by now. A lot.**

**Summary: Both Mackenzie Falls and So Random! have been going on a pranking rage, and Mr. Condor gives them two choices: stop it or be fired. But then he comes up with a brilliant idea. A THIRD option: Turn it into a reality TV show! But rivalries going public may turn good girls bad, and give bad boys a good reputation. Warning: CHANNY! The war is on!**

**A/N: This chapter is just a broadcast for the TV show. The next will be the actual story.**

"_This is Jessica Kitzmap, live, at Condor Studios, where a number one show may just have been born."_

She enters the main doorway. _"Welcome to Condor Studios, where two of the most popular shows on television- _So Random! and Mackenzie Falls_- are filmed. It is also where Mr. Condor's new show- _Battle of the Teen Stars_- will be filmed. And although both number one shows are scripted, _Battle of the Teen Stars_ will not be. All happenings on the show are real, and were not pre-planned. Nor was anything important or embarrassing cut out. Looks like these stars will have to watch out."_ She walks a little further, into a huge set. She sits in one of the thirteen plush chairs. All the chairs are sitting next to a podium.

"_Mr. Condor has told me that the idea of this show started when the casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! began a pranking war on each other." _Scenes of worms being put into Chad's directors hat, Portlyn throwing a balloon filled with mud at Zora (which, both casts admit, was too far. They know how Zora gets.), and innocent little Sonny being sprayed with water, are broadcasted. _"He said that he presented them with two choices: cut the pranking, or be fired. Reluctantly, the pranking has been on hold. Now, Mr. Condor will present them with the idea of _Battle of the Teen Stars_. Let's go watch. _She walks with her camera crew into a room. Both casts are sitting in there. They all start yelling. "How did paparazzi get in here?" Chad screams. Sonny sighs, glaring at him. Tawni yells, "I haven't looked at myself for an HOUR though!" Sonny sadly shakes her head. Mr. Condor enters. Everyone falls silent.

"I am SICK of this pranking!" he said loudly.

"But-" Sonny said. "We stopped our pranking! All of-" she cut off, looking at Zora. Everyone turned toward her.

"What?" she asked. "I haven't done anything. Yet." Everyone turned and looked at Mr. Condor.

"I know," he said, smiling. Everyone looked around. "But I'm sure you all would love to start again." Chad, Tawni, and Zora smiled. "So you can."

Everyone cheered except for Sonny. "With one condition." Everyone groaned. "I will let you prank each other if you let me turn it into a new television show!"

It was silent as everyone pondered this. "Well," Chad said, shrugging, "I'm in."

"If Chaddy is in, then so am I!" Portlyn yelled. Soon all of Mackenzie Falls was in, which caused almost all of So Random! to be in. Almost. Sonny refused.

"Aww, come on, Monroe," Chad whined. "Don't be so uptight."

"Fine," Sonny yelled. "I'm in."

"Great," Mr. Condor said happily. "Now sit and I'll explain the rules." Everyone sat down.

"Now," said. "Each week, there will be a physical challenge. We will give you supplies. Each one of you will be paired against each other. Your opponent will be from the opposite team. Later you will pick your opponents. The difficulty and style of your prank will be judged. Who ever wins that weeks challenge will be granted immunity from elimination. The last one standing will win an all expense paid trip to France, with the person of their choice." He paused. "Now, you're first judge."

Selena Gomez stepped into the room. "Hi," she said nicely, waving. "Now most of you think I'm sweet and innocent. I am. But I'm also fair, so do your best." Everyone was smiling when she left.

"Thank you, Miss Gomez. Next judge!"

Zac Efron stepped into the room. Chad groaned. "Why him?" he said quietly. "Hi." Zac said, waving. "Just, uh, get your head in the game." He smiled at Sonny and Tawni before leaving. Chad just glared.

"Thank you, Mr. Efron. And finally, your last, and most important, judge."

Dakota Condor skipped into the room. "Hi you guys!" she said sweetly. Now everyone glared, especially Sonny. "It's so good to see some of you. Do a good job!" she said before skipping out again.

"Are we done?" Sonny asked.

"One more thing. Uh, since Zora is so good a prankster, she can't be in this game."

"WHAT?" the So Random! cast yelled.

"That's not fair! They have five and we have four!" Tawni yelled.

"Exactly," Mr. Condor said. "So, Trevor, you're out also." Trevor looked like he didn't care.

"Now," Mr. Condor said. "Sonny and Chad, since you two are easily the most competitive, come up here." Sonny and Chad went up to Mr. Condor. "Sonny? Heads or tails?"

"Tails." She said.

Mr. Condor flipped the coin in his hand. "Tails." He said, smiling. He held out a hat. "Pick a name, Sonny."

"I know who it's going to be already," she said taking a slip of paper. She looked at it and sighed. "Yep. Figures. I picked Chad."

Chad just smirked. "Good luck," he said.

Tawni picked Chastity, Nico picked Portlyn, and Grady picked Devon.

"Great!" Mr. Condor said happily. "You may all go. Let the games begin!"

**A/N: What do you think? All reviews are accepted (except Flamers). So review! :D**


End file.
